Christine's Sister
by ChelseyMotionless
Summary: What happens when the infamous Phantom, Erik, starts to take a fancy to Christine's sixteen year old sister? (PLEASE do not steal. If this story is anywhere else besides FanFic please report it :)! )
1. Chapter 1

No one notices Rosalie Daae, they only notice her humbled Angel if sister, the star, Christine Daae. How she was an amazing singer, beautiful and talented, catching the eye of the new patron and rumoured to have caught the Phantoms eyes as well.

Christine and her sister, do look similar and seem to be similar they're totally different. Every inch of Christine's body was perfect, smooth and porcelain-like, where as her sister is opposite.

Though Rosalie shares the same pale smooth skin, her legs and side are awfully burnt, red- deep disfigurement of scars led from her knee to her ribs. Only her dear sister Christine knows, and her childhood "sweetheart", more like Rosalie's childhood bully, Raoul.

No one notices her younger sister, who is a musical prodigy, and quite beautiful her self. While her sister humbly takes in the limelight, Rosalie is the maid, the seamstress, the back up chorus girl- the go to girl when all else failed.

Yet no one notices her, until she's kidnapped by the phantom of the opera.

What happens when the infamous Phantom, Erik, starts to take a fancy to Christine's sixteen year old sister?

/


	2. Chapter 2

Raoul and a few of his fellow wealthy friends grabbed of Christine's little sister, and tied her arms behind her back.

Laughing Raoul grabbed her face, "Freak," he said, "My Christine is way more beautiful and talented that you. You demon!" He spat, outraged. He paced back and forth as his friends held her bound arms.

She knew there was no way out, no fight. For Raoul would beat her up, again, and again, and again, while he would spoil her sister with chocolates and pretend to be sweet because no one else knew.

"Lets sacrifice you to that freak, the Opera Ghost!" He suggested with a sly smirk, getting a nod in agreement from his fellow friends. They all bellowed in laughter enjoying feeling the control, the power of hurting a defenseless girl.

Rosalie did not struggle, nor fright as Raoul led a way through underground stairs with a light torch, his friends dragging her down with them. She never had came to a full conclusion of why Raoul despised her so much, all she knew was when they were children he saw her scars, and treated her poorly every since.

Rosalie was tossed onto stone stairs, apparently it was close to where the Phantom lives, or so they said- no one actually knew. Her body hitting the cold stone steps that haven't been used in years- or cleaned for that matter. This place was filthy with dust.

They places a note next to her, folded in an envelope, beside her so if the phantom found her, he could kill her, so they had hoped.

A few kicks were given to her stomach and back, until Raoul decided to go back to his chambers and sleep, being bored with the whimpering girl he called a freak. His and his friends soon left her down in the halls of what she presumed was a dungeon.

There she lay crying and laying on cold stone steps, not knowing where to go, or how to even get the energy to move her pained body. It hurt bad enough, they all pitched in on kicking her, even worse when she was so frail and boney.

She sobbed and cried, her breath hitching now and again, she couldn't stay here so she tried to lift herself. Having many difficulties as her hands were bound behind her back and she felt like she has the life kicked and beat out of her.

Stumbling once more, her legs gave out and made her body fall and crumble onto the steps, she cried once more, believing the stairs had most likely bruised her ribs. She felt so insolent, so stupid.

She felt her eyes shut, and reopen but she failed to keep them open for the last things she saw was a while mask and long thick black cloak towering over her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Note this take a place before Erik takes Christine to his chambers, also based on Andrew Lloyd Webber' s 2004 movie)

Erik, had carried the small frail body to his lair. He had never brought anyone down here, but this girl would freeze to death or die of starvation- even though it looks as if she is half way there, he thought.

As he put her body on his swan bed, he rolled her to her side and untied her wrist. His slipped the rope off, and noticed how red and raw her wrist had been, who ever did this must have hated the poor girl.

Erik lay her back on her back, and stared at her for a moment, her knew her, of course the phantom knows everyone who steps I to the opera house.

Rosalie Daae, the youngest daughter from the deceased violinist or know as Christine's sister.

He noticed she had the same pale, smooth skin, but her eyes had blue dark circles under them, where as Christine was flawless.

She had the same length in hair, but Rosalie' s hair wasn't as curly, more dark and silky, kind of like a dark crow's wing.

She was also much smaller than Christine, Christine was petite anyways, but her sister was unbelievably smaller. Her arms more weak and frail, her height wasn't very striking, Erik looked at her, she looked so short. Where Christine barely came over his chest, Rosalie may, make it there.

Erik decided to put a blanket over her, and leave to his organ.

Rosalie' s eyes opened up, and she soon realized she was not on the stone steps anymore. She was some where warm, and soft.

Sitting up and laying a blanket aside, she couldn't help but to fold the blanket and run her fingers through her hair, hoping she didn't look like a complete fool.

She started to make her way to to the noise she heard, of a organ being played beautifully. Stopping at the rather large tall figure sitting at the bench, she studied the mysterious man for a moment.

He turned slowly on his wooden bench and his icy blue eyes took in her presence, her every detail. She was beautiful, perfect in her night gown.

"Ahh, I see you have awoken," Erik said, he slowly stood, noticing the girl have frozen in place and stared at him. Her beautiful face was confused and somewhat fearing.

"You're.. the Phantom," she said, her words hard to say, "the Phantom of the Opera," she breathed, her dark almost black pools looked up at him, shock on her face.

Erik did not smile, but he chuckled, softly but had a warning, deathly tone in, "Why yes my dear, I am", he said amused, stalking closer.

Her eyes had set a fixed on him, taking a few steps before his leather gloves hands grasp her upper arms, holding her in place. To Erik' s surprise, she did not move away or struggle away, she let him grasp her, to have control- which made it lucid on who was in control.

"Don't fear me, for you should be thankful of my helping you Ms. Daae," he said, "you were laying on the way to the steps of my chambers." He said smoothly, his voice smooth as fine silk, but she could hear the threat in it.

He let go of her arms, but the power in his voice suggest to her to stay put.

Making his way to his organ, he picked up a note from the bench, "So Madame, ease explain this letter I read," he said with interest g staring at the note with a perplexed face.

"I-I don't know.." Rosalie said as if she was in shame, and she was, embarrassed by her own insolence to wonder the hall at nighttime, knowing Raoul was back.

Erik had gotten a clue she wasn't willing a part of this joke that was played, he walked to her and held his gloved hand out to her.

Taking it politely, she let him hold her hand, in a gentleman nature as he led her to his bench he seemed to always be on, and motioned her to sit, and watched as she obeyed orders.

"Madame, I wish to know why I do I d you tied up with a It's by you saying you were sacrificed to me," he said holding the note in his hands,letting his finger gets drum against the small paper as he stepped slowing- intimidating around d the bench, "I assume you did not willingly allow such an act."

Rosalie took a small breath to collect herself, she could feel he was intimidating- no doubt, deep down inside his shell she sensed he was understanding, secretly compassionate, caring for others who were in his place.

"Vicomte de Chagny, Monsieur," she said pausing, "he doesn't not have a level eye with me."

Erik raised his brow, "The de Chagny boy, the new patron?" He asked, gaining a nod from her, "why ever so?" He asked, softly, his curiosity getting him.

Rosalie' s breathing caught, and Erik took notice. She was uncomfortable, and it seemed to run deep and personal. Perhaps she had rejected him, or he was just simply a fop boy Erik despised. Knowing though the shower next was far to touchy, he stepped in front of her.

"Come Madame, we must return, you sister and the fop will be missing you,"he said, he held his hand our once again, allowing her to take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Erik had let Christine Daae' s younger sister back to hallway of chambers and left her.

Making her way to her room, Rosalie noticed outside of her small Windows it was dawn, so she had enough time to rest before she would be woken by her sister or another helper.

Sitting out her maid outfit she laid back in bed, her mind wondering about this mysterious phantom and why he was so kind to her when he was supposed to be a murder, a disfigured demon.

Soon her eyes grew heavy, and she found herself drifting into sleep.

Rosalie had been up most of the morning, scrubbing floors, helping the maids cook, helping with costumes. Her day being busy from the start.

It was the opening night for Christine to debt so she had to be alike all the other maids, but Rosalie wasn't just a made. She was everything.

Where she wanted to admit it to herself or not, she was uncredited for all her work. She even helped out in the stables, and for what? A small pay of a seamstress salary, but she had a nice room and felt over humbled.

By now it was nightfall and everyone was in their chambers readying for bed, as Rosalie was walking on the stage, singing. Which was quite rare, she felt as I'd her sister held the musical talent and charm, while she held.. Well nothing.

She had heard her sister sing it so many times, whisper it at night to sleep or when she was praying to their beloved father,

"Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel."

Rosalie let her fingers touch the red soft curtains in the stage as she such without care, repeating the verse over.

Some time she had wished an angel would come out and take her, away. Take her away from this hellish, useless life. All she was, was a freak.

Suddenly, a voice fine as silk, "Brava my dear," had spoke, making Rosalie turn around and look upon the stage, and seats for audiences; no one.

"Oh my dear, I am no where among those places," the voice said, sounding amused at her confusion, his voice so families.

"Where are you then?" Rosalie asked, her voice sifted and somewhat nervous and shaky.

"Where I am my dear, does not matter. I would just like to understand why you're not performing," the vice said, ringing through the empty opera house.

"I-I take no lessons, Monsieur," Rosalie replied just enough for the mysterious man to hear, but her voice was still timid. Her innocent darkness searching around once more.

"Be in your quarters in five minutes, I shall be there for your lessons." The voice instructed, more saying she will take lessons instead of having the option to.

"Yes sir," Rosalie said politely, sensing the presence was gone, she scurried to her room.

This was far from the last time she would see him...


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:: Thank you so much for the following, favorites reviews. I may only have 2 or 3 people reading, but I already love you guys! :') Message me and ask me to read your Phan-fics I'd love too! As for now, here is chapter five. **

**Your obedient servant,**

**C.B.**

**Rosalies point of view**

It had been three months since I had the lessons with him, my teacher. Erik. I missed him each day, I yearned to see him but I had no idea how.

All I know is Andre and Firmin are throwing a masquerade ball to celebrate Erik' s so called disappearance. I hated it.

I signed, and looked at my red and black dress and mask in the mirror. I hated this, I didn't even want to attend but Christine wanted me to and I had too. No one was upset about erik' s sudden abandonment of the Opera Populaire. Except me.

I slipped on black lace gloves, and sighed, I really wished I could just see Erik, I missed him so much. But I had to face everyone tonight, at the party an pretend to be happy.

I wasn't. I was dying on the inside.

I stood by the stairs, watching as everyone started to dance, they had fun, dancing in the arms of whom they loved or fancied, while the man I fancied loved my sister, and is somewhere else.

I stared off into space, watching people dance in their odd costumes and mask as they laughed and enjoyed the dance.

Suddenly I heard the room full of people erupted in gasp, they stopped their parade of ignorance and joy and turned their attention behind me, to the stairs.

I soon turned and joined them in a gasp in aghast. It was who I wanted to see all along, Erik. His mask changed and sculpted to look almost angry, dressed in red with a sword by his side, his outfit, the red death! That a what it is.

What I remember was a blur, foggy and misty, I only focused on how he was here and the rapid beating of my heart. When I blinked it seemed he was by my side, his striking blue eyes peering down at me through the depths of his mask.

I looked up at him, his eyes meeting mine right before I felt his gloved hand wrap fully around my upper arm. Before I could begin to question what he was doing, I felt his hands pull at me quickly and before I knew it, he had enveloped me with his own arms and we fell.

When he landed on his feet I realized he was holding me up, against him, bear hugging me.

He sat me down and looked at me, "Come with me willingly or fight, either way you won't return," he said, his voice stern and strong.

I took a breath, "but- but my sister, I-I can't just leave her behind," I said, my words rolled off my tongue, so painfully and hard I could feel myself choking on my words.

As soon as I stumbled out the words, Erik and grabbed me up with one arm and carried me, holding me to his chest. (Example: when he's carrying Christine to the wedding dress at the end of the 2004 movie.)

"Erik, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to hold my ground, even though ironically there was a foot or so space between my feed and being held to Erik' s chest, but I would not complain, though he was taking me.

I had noticed he did not take the usual was he led me, he went through many wrist and turns, well I assumed it was pitch black! The dark was do dark, it was the darkness deep as hell.

Finally we reached his chambers, he drug me to his swan bed, he's hands had roughly tossed me on the bed. I could feel confusion rise with in me as I sat up. I watched Erik' s swift movements hurry back to me, he held a rope.

I shot up, backing away, he stepped close simultaneously and grabbed my arms, tying my wrist before I could jerk away.

"This is for your own good," he said softly, almost regretfully, placing his gloved hand on my face, his finger tips touch my skin ever so soft and sincerely.

"I- I don't understand," I said, looking up at him, hoping to find an answer written across his face or hidden behind his blue bring eyes.

He said nothing, he just removed his hand from me, and lifted me with in his arms, sitting me back on his swan bed, but in a more gentle nature.

What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Erik sighed, he had finally managed to get Rosalie to fall asleep. It wasn't that hard, but he had never had a women in his bed in anyway. This was the first female to ever willing talk to him and grace him with their presence kindly.

He looked a her, her small face still covered by the ask, he gently slipped it off her and studied her face, so peaceful and at bay. Her eyes shut and only dusted with a hint of black eye shadow, as he had noticed she was not a fan of makeup and often worse small amounts- Unlike Carlotta.

He let his gloves fingers touch her cheek once more as she slumbered in his bed. Her face so peaceful, as her hair cascaded around her, so soft like fine silk. She was so beautiful, he wondered why no one ever played attention to her. Why she was the, "oh Christine has a sister," girl.

Wait, did he just think to himself all of this? He was astonished at his thoughts wondering on her, maybe she was his Angel of Music after all, maybe if she could love him.. just maybe...

When Rosalie awoke, she sat up, and let her thoughts recollect on last night, or so she assumed it had been the next day.

She remember her wrist being tied, and she looked down, sure enough, there her wrist were bound together by a rope, but not roughly. Also most soft and sympathetically, unlike when Raoul and his friends tied her up, she had rope burn for a week and her skin was raw.

She noticed Erik was making his way over to her, his attire had changed. He wore the usual, a all black suit, half mask and a cloak, no longer dressed in all red and had his normal half faced mask on. Though Rosalie respected his clothes, they were clean and gentlemanly, but not too class, but on a note she would secretly rather see him in less clothing.

"Good morning Rosalie," he said pausing to sit by her, "I am sorry I have you nothing to sleep in," he said, looking at her dress momentarily his eyes wondering to the graceful body, "if you'd like I can go and let you up to the surface to collect a few of your items if you wish."

His offer made her give a slight polite smile, she never smiled, unless it was a fake pretend smile, "Yes please," she said gratefully, something about it made Erik happy. He had figured she would scream and squirm away since he had tied her up, but she was calm and seemed to trust him.

He had untied her wrist and held her hands in his, running his thumbs over them, examining if he had hurt her, which he thankfully didn't. He let her take his hand as he led her to his boat.

Erik had led Rosalie to her chambers, and you know how he arrived? A mirror, he slid it open and reviled her room, earning a gasp from her. He had a secret way to her room? She found it fascinating, not creepy.

Rosalie stepped into her warm room, looking around,it looked as if no one had actually came in here, disturbed her room or even looked for her. Of course.

"I had built a way to your room in case that fop tried to bother you," Erik said, which was partly true, he also did it so he could hear her sing and be close to her without her knowing. Without scaring her away.

Rosalie nodded not sure what to say, and went to her bed, there her outfit she set out to sleep in after the masquerade party was over, still folded on her bed.

"Grab a week's worth," Erik said, studying her room, it looked different than when he studied it through a mirror, her room was dim and had a bed and dresser, and of course a mirror, but still she had less than her sister.

Rosalie grabbed an old leather suitcase and stuffed a week's worth of clothes in. While doing so, Erik had watched her, watching her pack her clothes, he noticed she wasn't girly like Christine, and most of clothes were old and plain and she didn't pack much make up. She was more hygienic than feminine.

"May I stay in here and get cleaned up?" Rosalie asked, looking up at Erik, her eyes hopeful. She liked to bathe and shave as much as possible.

"Yes, I shall come for you when you finish," he said and stepped through the mirror, leaving her alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie had poured hot water into the metal bathing tub and closed the small curtain around her and stripped down until she were bare, her clothes puddling around her feet as she stepped into the warm water.

Sighing she got out, steam still rolling off her body as she wrapped in one of the white towels, she refused to go in front of a mirror, she did not want to see an inch of her body, the horrible burn marks and self inflicted scars.

Her self scars were deep and dark and ached when she got too cold, but she hid them, not telling a soul. For she would be banished as a freak even more, especially if Raoul knew.

Slipping on herself a dress she made sure again and again that she had her corset on and her dress was long enough. Though wearing a corset all day and night sounded completely insane, they were comforting to Rosalie, she felt safe and they weren't tight enough as they should been on her.

As for her gowns, and every dress she wore went down to her ankles or touched the floor. Though she still caught herself making sure no one saw her burns or no one saw her horrible self pity scars which sprinkled along her ribs and stomach, some even on her burn scars of her side and leg.

After Rosalie had dressed, covered her face with a powder, and put on a dust of eye shadow she hauled her bag up to her bed, awaiting her phantom. Well the phantom- he was far from hers.

A knock erupted from the other side of Rosalie' s chamber door, at first she thought it would be Erik but she remembered he was the phantom and he probably wouldn't use the actual door.

Rosalie opened her door and was startled to see a rich, young man. His hair cut short and slicked back, his skin an olive colour while he had dark hazel eyes.

"Madame Daae?" He asked, his voice strangely like Raoul' s.

Rosalie' s Point of View

"That is I, but you're probably looking for my sister, she's down the hall," I corrected as politely as I could, I wanted to get back to Erik and besides, who was he and why was he looking for Christine?

"Pardon, my apologies Madame," he said politely- I knew it, "I was looking for Rosalie, that is you correct?"

I gave a small nod, wow someone was looking for me instead of my sister. This came as a surprise to me

"I'm Edgar de Chagny, I'm from the de Chagny' s, I'm helping my cousin Raoul," he said holding his hand our for me to shake.

I took his hand, "Greetings Monsieur de Chagny, I'm Rosalie Daae," I said shaking his hand and doing a curiosity dip.

He smiled, "Raoul said Christine was beautiful, he never told me her sister was too," he complemented, making me momentarily look down, my cheeks warming, a man had never complemented me before.

Finally he let go of my hand and gave me another smile, "Maybe we should see each other again, sometime," Edgar said before he turned and almost skipped off like a joyful child.

I shut my chamber door and turn around resting my back upon it, looking at the mirror as it slid open.

In stormed Erik, his eyes flaring behind his mask as he grabbed my upper arm, holding it tightly. I took the hint he wasn't pleased with something.

I whinced, "Erik?" I questioned, "What's wrong?"

He ignored me, dragging me to the open mirror passageway roughly. I kept trying to plant my feet, but it would not help at all, he kept jerking me making me stumble along his fast pace. I'm sure if he kept on my arm would go out of socket.

"Erik?!" I whimpered, I could feel tears in my eyes. His grip was so tight I was sure it was bruising, and he acted as if he couldn't bare the sight of me. As if I was repulsive.

He turned to me, his eyes striking down at me like a venomous snake, his body at least a foot over mine, he looks down at me as if he was a tall building with broad shoulders and large hands.

I took a breath trying to hold in my tears, "why are you acting this way?"

"Don't think I didn't see!" He spat, "just as I was coming up to retrieve you, I see you letting another man flirt with you!" He bellowed, earning me to flinch, his tone frightening as it bellowed in the narrow stairway.

I wanted to squirm away, to scurry back away to my room or somewhere else from Erik, but it was no use.

He said nothing more and turned, continuing to drag me one to his chambers. His gripping leather gloves held my arm even tighter.

"Stop," I whimpered, trying to plead, I felt as if his grip was going to snap my arm in half at every breaking second.

Next thing I recall, I felt his hand snatch at my wrist, and push me to the stone wall. The coldness of the wall sending goosebumps through my skin, I gave a small shiver.

Erik looked at me, his eyes staring at me, I could see a mix of pain in them, for what reason? Did I cause this? The thoughts made my heart ache.

"Rosie, my sweet Rosie," he whispered, still holding my wrist, "You do not understand," he whispered, pain and pity in his voice. "I do not wish for you to seek a man," he paused, "you need to focus on your career," he said looking at me, swallowing hard.

I nodded and looked down, I felt foolish, I had slightly hoped that he would... be jealous because he care. Actually cared. Not in a teacher way, or mentor way, but in a romantic way.

He let go of my wrist and politely held his hand out for me- I took it. Though it was the old fashion way not the intertwining of fingers, it was the only physical contact I would probably get from him or any man.

When we reached his chambers, he allowed me to sit on his swan bed, as he went over to his organ and began to play and write.

All I knew was, it hurt me beyond explanation to stay here with him, while I fell for him and he fell for another. I had to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

The sky had darkened and Erik welcomed me into his bed. Nothing special, he never would get in the bed with me, which I suppose was fine. It will make my escape much easier. I lay in his bed which I loved, it smelled like him and roses. Erik had dozed off with his head down on his organ, sleeping away. I tip toed around him, I took a paper and a quill pen and explained why I had to leave- I just hope he would read it and understand it hurts to see him love her. The pain was so unbearable. I sat the note on his bed and tried to quietly wade through the water, I let his gate open, but it wasn't quite enough, making a small squeaking noise. I glanced back to see him shooting up from his organ bench his eyes staring at me, not noticing hid bench falling behind his legs. He didn't seem to pleased with my action... He went after me, I tried to move faster unfortunately the length of my dress and being in water slowed me down. No! I have to leave! My mind screamed as I tried to move faster, the gate was closing and before I knew it a hand had clasp around my arm and pulled me away from the gate as its ends plummeted back into the glassy water. "No!" I cried, trying to move out of his grasp. But his huge hands showed no avail. 3rd Person Point of View Erik was livid, no he was beyond livid, he was so angry and upset he could not bare to see straight. He hauled Rosalie up to dry ground, his actions acrid and harsh, he was so hurt all at the same time. It hit him like a thousand stones emotions flooding in his black dry heart. Why? Why had she tried to leave him, he cared so much for her, secretly of course. Maybe she was scared, maybe she saw the monster not the man. He was so hurt, so pained. He wanted her here, to stay. Erik looked st her, "Why?" He said, holding her wrist, shaking her as he spoke, her face showed dismay, so much shock on fear in her innocent eyes. He had to bury the hurt beneath him, she feared him. "I..." Rosalie started, but she couldn't think of anything to say, her words had ran dry. Her eyes looked up at him, her chest heaving, just like Christine' s would do. Trying to take in a number of breaths to calm down. Erik grew angry with her lack of words and drug her to his swan bed by her wrist, before he threw her on the bed to tie her up, he noticed a note. Rosalie noticed his eyes staring at it, looking at the cursive note, he snatched it up before she could even try. "No!" Rosalie protested, her hands snatching for the note, but he held his arm up, making it impossible for her to grasp it. He was so tall and she was so short, it would be impossible for her to get it now. She panicked as Erik held the note to his eye level- out of her reach, and read it, it seems he read the paragraph over and over for moments. The moments felt like forever to Rosalie. 'Dear Erik, Please do not be angry at my actions when you wake and I'm no longer here. Please understand how much it hurts to see you mourn over my sister and want her, not me. I heard you that night, I saw you crying over the rose you gave her. For get this. Forget me. Do not look my direction. I will leave the Opera Populaire in a week. Good day, Christine's sister' Erik felt his heart flutter but seem to break, she cared about him, the feelings were mutual, but she also was blind to how possessive he had gotten of her. He wanted her, not Christine, he didn't want any man to see her how he did. She was his, even if she didn't want to be. Erik sat the note down and looked down at her, but she refused to look at him. She felt so humiliated and naive, so embarrassed. So foolish... 


	9. Chapter 9

Erik' s hands were bare, gloveless. His smooth finger tips touched her chin, making her look up at him. Her eyes met his, she could feel the blood moving wildly inside her flesh, most of it bursting through the surface of her cheeks. Her face so pure and sweet, she was so pure, Erik yearned to know if she had been with a man. The sudden thought of some unsuitable, fop trying to court her, to explore upon her perfect innocent body, made jealously rage through him. He pushed the thought, buried it within him, for now was a perfect moment. "Rosie, you really feel that way?" Erik asked, his voice so soft and tender, his eyes never leaving hers, or her rose dusted cheeks. Rosalie turned her head away, humiliated, she could not deny her love for him now, but she couldn't make herself say it. "Rosie," Erik said, giving her the Sweet nickname, "my sweet Rosie," his words so sad now. "You're so oblivious," another pause, he moved her face, making her look at him, right in his eyes, "I care about you, too." Rosalie looked at him, surprise graced softly on her face. "Y-you do?" Her voice astonished and breathy, should had to take in his words, I care about you too. Erik looked her, his eyes went to her lips for a brief second and returned to meet large, innocent eyes, "Yes, Rosie, I do." Before they knew it, Erik hand moved closer and their lips brushed, his skin was ever so soft and perfect. When the moved away Rosalie' s cheeks were dusted with pink from pleasure. Her cheeks so sweet and cute, blushed make her even more unbearably sweet. Rosalie had wrapped her tiny arms around him and gave him a hug, her warm small body felt so nice to Erik, so he hugged her. He never really had felt a hug, no one hugged him. His mother would just push him away, and Madame Giry kept her respectful distance. So this was his real first hug, and he enjoyed every second of it. Rosalie enjoyed their bodies touching and he arms around her. She had never touched a man in her life, or hugged one in this way. "Rose! Rose!" A female voice shouted, it was innocent and sweet. Christine. "I told you she would be here!" A man's voice said, his voice was masked with softness and concern. Raoul. Erik arms never had left Rosalie as his head snapped to the late gate. There stood Christine and Raoul. Their clothes wet as Christine' s hands held against the gate and her body to it. Her face written in worry. "I think my dear, we have a guest," Erik said, his head turning to Rosalie, his arm still around her, holding her to him prospectively. "Let her go!" Christine pleaded, Raoul still behind her wet as well. "Did you think that I would harm her?" Erik said pulling Rosalie closer to him, making her gasp but accept him. His warm body was so soothing, she found her face warming to it. Christine was silent, unsure of what to say. She didn't know whether to say yes, you are the Phantom of the Opera or no, because he seemed to be so caring and genuine underneath. "I wouldn't make my dear pay for your lovers sins," Erik said, his sharp eyes piercing at Raoul. Christine turned to Raoul and back to the gate, "Please! Angel of music," Christine pleaded again. "Her future husband awaits." Raoul added, knowing that it would tear under the Phantoms skin that Rosalie would be Wed. "Wed?!" Erik snapped, his head turning to Rosalie, her face full of shock. "W-wed?" Rosalie asked, looking at her sister and Viscomte. Christine nodded, "Please, he yearns to see you." By now Erik was boiling with rage, he pushed Rosalie away from him and went to the lever and pushed it, making the cranks turn an the gate slowly open. As soon the gate was above the water, Christine ducked under ND ran to her sister who had fallen on the ground at Erik' s shove. Standing up, Rosalie was engulfed with her older sisters hug, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked, worried over nothing. All Rosalie could manage was a blank nod. She was still in shock of her supposed wedding and Erik' s flaring temper. Since when in the hell was Rosalie getting married anyway? 


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie lay in her room, her sister had went to rehearsal and Raoul was probably watching. So here Rosalie was left to mourn in her room. Laying on her bed, wrapped in the soft blankets, all candles still on. She felt so hurt and dead. Erik had believed she was using him, or something- but she wasn't. She loved him with all her heart, she wanted to marry him and only him. The door creaked, opening slowly revealing Edgar. He continued to walk in the on, watching Rosalie sit up. "Edgar? W-what are you doing here?" She asked, getting up from her bed. "Why, seeing my future wife of course." He said slowly, his words dark as he stepped toward her brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I-I never agreed to-" Rosalie started, but her words were cut off by a stinging pain to the face. Her cheek burning in pain as she fell back onto her bed, holding her face. He had struck her! "Listen, you're mine now!" Edgar growled, grabbing her by her long soft hair, making her looking her at him. "You're the closet I could get to Christine!" He spat, teeth gritted in a rage. Rosalie felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, as he towered over her, still holding her hair, "let me go!" She cried. She felt so defenseless, completely defenseless. Here she was, being treated like a rah doll by a man whom seemed so nice. Edgar hit her again, using his fist this time to bruise her soft stomach. The hard corset being little to no help at all from his fist. He dropped her by her hair, leaving her to fall back on the the floor. "Clean yourself up, you look repulsive," he said, voice hissing through his teeth and she turned abruptly, making his way out of he'd dormitory. Rosalie cried, curling in a ball, was this her life now? She was to marry this girl man? To give her body and mind to him, she could bare to think of it. She wanted Erik. She wants to hug him and cry, and let him hold her. She wanted Erik, and only him. She wanted to hear him, to hear his soothing voice, but it was all gone now. She was without him. After sipping the years off her face, she touched on her make up and practiced smiling in the mirror. Each one she looked at with dead eyes, she had to convince them.. A few people stared at her as she made her way around,.But she pretended to not see them and they ended up carrying on their day. Finding her sister, the pig and his cousin, she put on a fake smile and let Edgar put his arm around her. (((Thank you so much for the positive reviews, little Angels! I shall try to update again but I'm getting ill so I'm not sure if I will. Good day! Your obedient servant, CM )))) 


	11. Chapter 11

To perform in his opera was all he commanded. To have her in his opera so he could touch her, to hold her and take her away.

So here everyone was. The house was filling fast and every minutes you could see people taking their seats. People filling the front of the house and the backstage buzzing with rumors of the notorious Phantom.

Sitting in her sisters dressing room, she looked in the mirror. Wearing the dress her sister was assigned but now she was in. There had to be a few adjustments so the dress would not literally fall off of her tiny frame. But she had looked quite beautiful in it her self. (Don Juan Triumphant dress)

Secretly, Rosalie was excited to see Erik. She couldn't wait to hear his silky seductive voice, to see him. She has cried every night as she had lay in bed, sulking after Edgar abused her. Though Edgar had insisted Rosalie not do the part, Raoul convinced him that it was the only way to end the Phantom' s reign.

So, before Rosalie had went to her room, Edgar had marched up to her and jammed a huge gaudy diamond engagement ring on her finger, then left her to fool around with one of the ballet rats.

"I'm sorry you have to go through with this," Christine said, looking at her sister with a sincere look and soft eyes sorrow filled eyes. If only she knew the truth about Erik,.that he wasn't as cruel as he seemed- that in fact he was dying for the least bit of love that he deserved. If only she knew Erik would never hurt Rosalie...

Rosalie looked at her, wanting to tell her she love him and it was fine. To spill the truth about Edgars abuse and her Love for Erik, but she couldn't. It would he a bad idea, Christine would tell her fop and he'd force everything he could for his abusive cousin to marry her. Christine would be so blinded by Raoul' s sweet sincere act that she had though he was that way with he'd sister too. Wrong, he was the exact opposite.

Standing, Rosalie hugged her sister and made her way out to the off stage, ignoring the glances and stares. Standing on the side watching and waiting for the curtain to open and the opera to begin.

In the time of everyone readying themselves, Andre and Firmin had made their way to Rosalie. The both walked through the house and ignored everyone but here a police officer behind them, armed and ready.

"We assure you Madame, the doors are barred and the police are here," Andre said, giving a nod to her, "He will not harm you, I assume." Firmin finished. Both had gave he'd a polite and left back to their box.

She took a few deep breaths, Raoul and Edgar would be sitting in box five; Erik' s box, watching the event. Police men, with guns everywhere, ready to strike, to shoot ,to kill Erik.

The thoughts sickened Rosalie. They didn't understand, they never would. But she would, she would be there. She had hoped he knew about them, he surely was right? He knew everything that went on in the Opera Populaire.

The curtain had opened and before Rosalie knew it, she was stepping out on stage. Excited to see him, disgusted by the disloyalty of the opera owners and nervous. Nervous for never going out in front of anyone and singing. She was used to the shadows not the limelight.

Her hand clutched the basket as she stepped out on stage and walked further out, talking a breath.

_no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love! _

**_Erik had made his way out, eyes locking with in hers. _**

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . . _

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . _

_Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . ._

_ Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ._

_ What raging fire shall flood the soul? **(At this time Erik had wrapped his arm around her)** What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? _

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold -what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ._

_ You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence silence . . ._

**_Rosalie started to sing, looking at him. _**

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . _

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . . _

_Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . ._

**_Both Erik and Rosalie made their way up the stair of the stage bridge. _**

_Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?_

_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .? _

**_Both begin to sing in incision and Erik's hands met Rosalie's arms and her met his waist. He spun her holding her hands as she rest against him._**

_Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . ._

_((A/N Thanks for the concerns of my health, and thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm very happy that I have chapter eleven up and.I'm sure the next few chapters will be mind blowing for you all ;) Your obedient servant, C.M))_


	12. Chapter 12

By now Erik and Rosalie were on the bridge up top of the stag. Everyone's eyes watching as the phantoms arms held her close, her head tilted back on him, resting, eyes shut. Erik moved away, making her turn to him, he grabbed her hands, holding them. It felt so good, so right to her.

Though no one noticed she loved him, therefore the police men had begun to ease forward to surround the stage. Erik looked at her, at his Rosie. His beautiful Rosie, and started to sing something not in script.

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .

Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .

Say you want me with you, here beside you . . .

Anywhere you go let me go too - Rosie, that's all I ask of . . .

Erik' s voice was cut off by a man yelling. By now of course, Erik had turned to the audience to see Edgar de Changy running to the back stage to stop them. He should have known the fop' s cousin would be ever so jealous, he knew he was to marry Rosalie, but it was a shame Erik would take her, permission or not.

Rosalie looked up at Erik with a sorry expression, feeling awful that she drug him into this incident. Edgar was mean and vile, worse than Raoul, at least Raoul didn't threaten sexual abuse and make sexist slurs at her. Erik touched Rosalie' s cheek softly, letting his thumb graze it to signal there was nothing to fret over. He looked in her eyes for a tender moment.

"Get her! Get that whore! Get that monsters hands off my soon to be wife!" Edgar shouted as he pushed through the backstage, pushing stage hands and ballerinas over as he ran to the stage. Rosalie was hurt by his words. Whore. She was not even close to one, if anything the promiscuous ballet rats were.

Rosalie had never touched a man, never kissed one except for Erik. Erik was the only man to touch her, hug her, show her affection. Erik pulled Rosalie close as the police men lined in blue uniforms were running though the off stage, through the house and starting to get on the stage, making their way to Erik, to "save" Rosalie.

Erik had stomped his foot on the set bridge and for a moment Rosalie was confused. He had pulled her close, wrapping his arms around here holding her to him, her feet off the ground, by now as he held her up, close to him.

Then they fell.

The trap door in bridge opened and they both plummeted down, throughout the fake circle of paper fire on the stage. Rosalie clung to Erik, scared, she didn't look down, she buried her face in his chest and held on to his suit. Clinging to him, her hands clutching him for dear life. When she opened her eyes, Erik was sitting her down on to the ground. And grabbing a torch to lead them through the dark stone pathways.

Erik took her hand, and hurriedly made his way through them, knowing every nook and cranny, every twist and turn. Rosalie let his hold her hand, as she went along with him, stumbling a few times, but still keep in up to his quick pace.

Erik did not take Rosalie through the water, instead he took another passageway and they entered his chamber. He threw the torch in the water, letting smoke come from the water as the fire died out and the torch sunk down to the rocky lake floor.

Erik took Rosalie over to his bed, he pushed her shoulders ordering her to sit down. She did. Erik walked over to a small curtain and came back to Rosalie, he held a wedding dress. It was a beautiful white wedding dress, long and soft. He handed it to her.

"Put this on," Erik said laying it in her hands. He turned around, Giving her privacy, even though he wanted to see her perfect nude body. A tonight, he would.

Rosalie slipped out of the dress and soon slipped in the wedding dress, she laced it up and made sure it was on right. Erik turned around and stared at her, she was so beautiful, so perfect in his dress. It fit her perfectly.

"Come," Erik sais holding his hand out for her. And she took it. Erik took her to the boat and helped her in it and let her sit as he rowed it. They soon had stopped and got out and Erik led her to a door. It was small and wooden and secretive. Erik opened it and let her go in first, he brought her to someone's room. A women's room.

"Madame Giry," Erik said, as if he knew her. Like she had taken in Erik like the had taken in Christine and Rosalie. How did he know Madame Giry so well? Rosalie thought. She let Erik put his arm around her.

Madame Giry soon walked out, holding a paper. She gave a breif smiling at the two, then handed Erik a paper. Erik said nothing and took it, folding it up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Is this her dress?" Madame Giry asked, stepping circles around the girl when Erik stepped away.

"Yes," Erik said, watching as Rosalie stood uncomfortable and insecure in her own wedding dress.

"Ahh, it is very beautiful," she said, stepping around to face them.

"There is a carriage outside waiting," she paused, "I shall send you your things tomorrow." Her French accent flooding her voice, thick like honey.

Erik nodded, "Rosalie come, our wedding awaits." He said, taking her hand leading her out. Rosalie said nothing more but gave Madame Giry a small goodbye nod. As Erik pulled her out the door hurriedly. Erik helped her in the carriage and got in himself.

Then they road off away from the Opera Populaire, to their wedding night.


	13. Chapter 13 (Smut Warning)

Erik carried Rosalie into their new home. She had fallen asleep after the small wedding. It wasn't much, set up with a few candles and flowers but no one else was there except them and a priest hired by Madame Giry.

It was short, and since Erik didn't sleep much Rosalie had fell asleep in the carriage resting against him. His mind wondered to the wedding, her beautiful body laced in a white dress, her hands so soft as they rested in his, looking in each others eyes. Her face so flawless, creamy white skin with a pink blush of excitement on them. So young and youthful- graceful, perfect. She was so beautiful her soul so enchanting as he heard her pink lips say, "I do." He's never be more happy.

Now here they were, Erik was carrying Rosalie inside of their new home. It big like a mansion, but it wasn't too small like a slave house. It had an actual floor, unlike most poor houses where they had dirt floors. And the rooms weren't as scarce, there was a bed room, a watercloset, a small kitchen and parlor, which held Erik's origin and a small table which was cluster with written opera drafts and scribbled out notes for the orchestra.

Erik laid Rosalie' s body down on the bed and brushed his hand against her cheek. He lit a small lantern and set it on the night stand and left to let her sleep for tonight evens would be rather, ravishing, eventful if you may.

It had been an hour or so and Rosalie had finally awoke. She sat up and ran her hands over the soft quilts and looked around the plain room. It was plain but perfect, white walls, quilt covers, a few old oil paintings hung on the wall next to the cherry wood dresser.

Rosalie got up and looked in the small mirror that was on a dresser across the bed trunk- which held clothes she assumed, and went to the dresser. She grabbed the old metal, gold painted brush and observed it. It was beautiful, soft bristles on it, while the handle was sculpted and the back hand engraved flowers on it. She ran it through her hair, taming the silky waves.

Once she was done she stepped out of the bedroom to see Erik sitting in the small parlor in front of a organ. Of course, how could he not have an instrument with him?

Erik turned to her, still in his suit he wore to the wedding. He stood up front the piano bench and walked to her. The candles around that he set up made his illuminate, his mask glowing and making the light almost bounce off it. His eye shadowed in the light, crystalline blue eyes that shined for mere second with a lustful loving emotion.

He had been waiting so long to take her, to see her in a gown of white saying vows and bounding herself forever to him. To be an innocent wife as he would be an obedient husband.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said, his voice soft but somehow seductive. Rosalie looked up at him. His eyes so soft, tender, and beautiful. Erik had moved closer to her, his hands grabbing her and turning her, so her back was to him, his hand running across her stomach to her waist. His hand running then to her hip.

Rosalie gasp softly, and rested her head against him, his touch intoxicated her. His hands so soft yet deciding and skill full, she cursed him. He knew how to touch her, enough to make her hot and bothered and make her shiver.

Erik sung softly, "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation," and took her hand, letting it touch the smooth part of his face. "Let the dreams begins. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write." He sung ever so seductively. His voice did not beam loud but was tickling and brushing into her ear so softly.

Rosalie had turned to Erik, and placed her hand on the side of his face, her thumb caressing his smooth cheek bone, she loved his skin. So delicate and soft, unlike you would imagine a man's face would be. He leant to her, his hand touching her cheek stringing it as he looked in her eyes for a brief moment and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips so soft, smooth and innocent. It was like tasting a Sweet fruit, but it was s fruit he certainly could get addicted to.

Their lips kept touching, each kiss becoming more and more heating, by now his hands had ran down to her waist. Touching her small child looking figure. Before she knew it, his knees were bent so he could lift her, and he did. Taking her by the back of her thighs as her legs were on his waist.

Erik laid her on her back letting her body press against the quilts on their bed. His hands running up he legs making the dress fall closer, revealing more of her legs. He could feel her scars, uneven patches of skin. But he did not care. He loved her. She was perfect to him. He could also feel as smooth and almost perfectly hairless her legs are. Not many women shaved that much, or were not as perfectly smooth as her.

Rosalie let our a small soft moan, feeling her senses stir and rise at his touch. She could feel her skin burning for more, for more of his musical hands touching her. They were soft and well taken care of, hands of a God, so intoxicating and rich of pleasure.

Rosalie kissed him, her hands, running to the back of his neck, kissing him multiple times- there lips in a romantic heated passion. Something about his lips were so sweet and intoxicating so amazing she would feel her lips tingle and turn warm with pleasure when he would move away.

Erik had his suit coat off and pulled his tucked white, ruffle shirt out from his waist and let it fall from his body. Falling to the wooden floor, as he made his body exposed and warm. Once his shirt and shoes were gone, Erik ran his hands up to Rosalie' s sides, his hands aching to touch her skin, so creamy and smooth, it was like running your hands through fine silk. His had never has a thrust rage with in him like this- like a demon. And tonight, he would tame it.

Erik put his hand on the mid of her back. He made her arch slightly as he used his other hand to slide the dress of her small shoulders and soon glide off her body. Erik kept their lips touching, he let his hands touch sides softly, caressing them as he could hear her rapid heart beat. She was nervous.

Rosalie felt her heart flutter but she had to do this. Well she didn't have to but she wanted to. He was the one. She let her hands go down to his pants, she lets her finger graze the hem of the waist, and Erik snapped them off. Leaving himself in his trousers which became tighter every moment.

Rosalie felt his lips graze her neck a few times, his cool mask touching her jaw, which she did not mind. She loved his heart not his looks. They were just a bonus. Erik' s hands made their way to the back of Rosalie' s corset, his skilled fingers quick and nimble, had the soft laces undone within seconds. He let the last lace fall and pulled the corset off.

Once her corset was off, work began to his hands to her slip. Killing two birds in one stone, Erik pulled her slip and underwear off. The pulled the silky fabric until it made a pool in the floor, across the room.

Her body now bare, Rosalie felt a little self conscious. She let her arms rest on her chest and sides, her legs pressed together, now covering herself as Erik towered over her on the bed. Erik' s huge hands hand made their way to Rosalie' s shoulders, he pushed her back on the bed further more and ran his hands to her elbows and then her wrist. He grabbed them and pinned them, but making sure to keep his grip gentle on her small delicate bones.

Rosalie gasp, taken by surprise at his action. She felt his lips touch hers again so soft and sweet like, letting her know he would not hurt her or take control over her or force anything on her.

Erik' s hands made there way to Rosalie' s sides, running his hands over skinny curves, he could feel the scars, again, but did not care. He slipped off his trousers and moved onto the bed, he moved his knee in between her thighs and rubbed her check with his thumb to keep her calm.

Knowing this was all scary for her, she was sixteen years old. And for him, it was scary too, he was rattling on the inside bug he was a crown man, he needed to act mature. Now both positioned on the bed, Erik gave her a soft kiss before pushing himself in her entrance.

Knowing his size was quite large and she herself was a virgin, he had to let her adjust. Rosalie sucked in a gasp of air and rested on her elbows as she tried to breath and adjust herself to the pain slowly going in her body.

She could feel Erik, hovering over her, his lips pressed to her cheek, almost apologetically because if his pain in her. She gasp again as he pushed further in, and moved slowly, hoping that it would ease her pain, even the slightest bit. And it did.

Soon Rosalie started to feel little pain, then a little pressure and then none at all she felt pleasure.

((Sorry if the smut surprised you. I hope you liked it. If anyone is interesting in POTO role-playing PM on here! :) ))


	14. Note

There will be no further updates until I say. I am sorry I did not and I am truly sorry. I won't do anything I'm having a bad.. life. I keep crying tonight so now you know why you have no update. 


	15. Chapter 14

Rosalind eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the memory of last night, with her husband. The word husband making her smile even more. Calling Erik her husband was the best felling in the world.

When Rosalie turned over, she saw he wasn't there, it stung a little bit to her. Was this nothing to him, or was it merely how husband and wife acted? Do the deed and carry on like nothing happened, or was Erik being too distant?

She tore the sheets off her body and got out of the bed, not realizing until now that her lower half ached. Not too bad, but it was sensitive now and she had trouble walking right.

She sighed and found a dress sitting on the bed, next to it was a corset trousers and a slip. She looked at the dress, it was one of her dresses she never really wore. It was pretty, black and white with ruffles at the bottom. Slipping on her dress, Rosalie ran the brush through her drying hair, letting it run through the crow dark waves.

Looking in the mirror at herself, she sat the brush down and stared again. Evaluating herself, she made sure her face was free of blemishes and she didn't look tired or a total mess.

Walking out of the room she saw Erik, sitting on his bench, at his organ, hands ghosting over a paper as he held a quill pen fresh with black ink.

"Erik?" Rosalie asked, stepping at bit closer. He turned to her, his mask perfectly intact on his face, he stood up, wearing what he always wore. Clad in black, cloak and all, black. He put his arms on the small off her waist, his leather gloved hands almost swallowing her tiny body.

"My dear wife," he starred, "how did you sleep?" He asked he gave her a Sweet good morning kiss, his lips soft and c wring, as if h was letting her know he did not abandon her or had no intention to.

Rosalie smiled up at him, "Good," she said putting her arms around him, her head on his chest. Inhaling his smell, he smelt sweet like roses and was perfect like one. He also smelled a little like wax being he lived surrounded by candles.

"Erik?" Rosalie said again, still holding her arms around his waist. The couple holding each other, his face resting on her head, which seems so far away due to their heights.

"Yes?" He said, hi voice elegant and soft but laced with concern as he did no move but kept their warming embrace.

"Can..." She stated, "can I see your face?" She asked. She had somewhat of a right to didn't she? He touched her scars, why couldn't she at least she'd his face?

Erik hand moved away slightly, "No," he said, his hands still on her waist. He knew this moment would come, and he had been dreading it since the day the met. She would be mad if she did she would be disgusted and ashamed she lye with him on there wedding night. Erik' s heart hammered and in his chest, so hard it hurt and he could barley breathe, she wouldn't want him he worried, his Angel his wife his beautiful Rosie would leave seeing his distorted face.

She looked down, "Why?" She asked, looking up at him, her hands still on his side. Her voice innocent and naive like her face- much like a small child, always questioning for answers.

Erik shut his blue eyes and took a long breath, "You will be disgusted" he said releasing his inhale to an exhale and opening his that were once sharp but now soft. Rosalie stepped away from Erik, hurt by his words. Her face covered in disbelief and pain, her eyes full of hurt as the dark orbs peered up at him.

"You believe I would leave you?" She asked, her voice catching in her throat as she left her eyes leak out a few years. His words stun into her, bore into her skull,_ you will be disgusted_. Erik stepped to her, and signed, knowing he had hurt his little Angel.

He put both of his hands on her head- which were as large as her small head and took his thumb, drying her tears and wiping them away. "My love, Rosie," he said his hand placed on he face as she looked at him in desperation, for him today something to mend her again.

"I love you, I do but you cannot see me." He paused looking away in shame, "For I am a monster." Rosalie turned his face with her small left hand and made him look at her, her thumb caressing his cheek trying to confront him. The cool wedding band on her ring finger touching his skin on his cheek bone, reminding him that she was his. And only his.

"Erik, I love you" she said looking him dead in the eyes, "I'm married to you and I'm your wife." She stated her tone strong and sure, she was his and she damn well knew it and was proud.

Erik looked at her, happiness and hope in his eyes, "Very well," he said and took her hand and put his hand over his mask, ready to dismantle it from his face and show her his deformity...

**(A/N: sorry I had not updated in almost a week or more! Everything keeps spiraling down but I promise to try write.**


End file.
